


Run From the Light

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Lead them to die. (Jeremiah-centric vid; Post-laughing gas.)





	Run From the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Feral Love" by Chelsea Wolfe


End file.
